How Does a Moment Last Forever?
by Aeon The Dimensional Girl
Summary: Marinette and Adrien share an intimate moment under the moonlight. (Oneshot)


**All right! First time writing for this fandom, I hope you guys like it :)**

 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or the song "How does a moment last forever?"**

* * *

 **How does a moment last forever?**

 ** _How does a moment last forever?_**

 ** _How can a story never die?_**

 ** _It is love we must hold onto_**

 ** _Never easy, but we try_**

It had to be one of those slow, romantic songs, right? The ones reserved to share with a loved one under the magical atmosphere of a ball, like the ones featured only in fairytales.

 ** _Sometimes our happiness is captured_**

 ** _Somehow, our time and place stand still_**

 ** _Love lives on inside our hearts and always will_**

Marinette gave a small sigh as she walked away from the school dance towards the garden next to the room in which her fellow classmates were having fun with each other while the slow dancing music rang all over the room.

She was not going to admit it to anyone, but she had taken the break after realizing that she wouldn't spend time with Adrien at the dance. It had become evident once the poor boy stepped into the room and was basically kidnapped by Chloe, the brat declaring that Adrien had only come to the dance to keep her and only her company during the event. After the passing of two hours, Adrien was still glued to Chloe's side and Marinette couldn't stand watching them together anymore.

 ** _Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone_**

 ** _But when all else has been forgotten_**

 ** _Still our song lives on_**

Personally, Marinette should have seen it coming. Even when she, Adrien, Nino and Alya got to spend time together, either Chloe or Lila soon joined the scene attempting to steal him from his friends.

"Marinette?" a little voice asked.

Said girl looked down to stare at her hidden Kwami. Tikki was looking up at her from the purse that Marinette had designed to match with her light pink trumpet dress, and the little ladybug god was staring at her with a small frown.

"Are you alright?" Tikki asked.

"Yeah… it's just that I needed some air" Marinette said, giving Tikki a little smile. Tikki looked skeptical, (to this point she knew her charge), but still nodded none less, deciding not to press.

"Okay, but if you want to talk about something, you know I'm here" she said with a little smile before disappearing into the purse again.

 ** _Maybe some moments weren't so perfect_**

 ** _Maybe some memories not so sweet_**

 ** _But we have to know some bad times_**

 ** _Or our lives are incomplete_**

Marinette stopped walking around the garden once she spotted a wooden bench that was surrounded by rose bushes. Taking a seat, the bluenette took a better look at her surroundings: apart from the roses, there were daffodils, lilies and tulips of all kinds of colors, from an elegant white to a majestic yellow. Little light cords went around the trees, and the sky was awake, with no clouds, full of stars and a crescent moon.

It was breathtaking.

 ** _Then when the shadows overtake us_**

 ** _Just when we feel all hope is gone_**

 ** _We'll hear our song and know once more_**

 ** _Our love lives on_**

"Marinette?" a voice asked.

She froze for a moment, recognizing the voice.

"Adrien" Marinette breathed as she turned to look at him.

He was standing near the wooden bench, a look of surprise on his face at finding her in the garden.

"What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time.

Both teenagers felt their cheeks go pink while letting out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry, ladies first" Adrien said with a little smile.

"Thanks, I was taking some air… and leaving Nino and Alya some time alone, too" Marinette said with a little smile. "You?"

"Hiding from Chloe and Lila" answered Adrien while he rubbed the back of his neck and adjusted the collar from his light green shirt. "Please don't blow my cover" he said almost pleadingly.

Marinette let out a giggle.

"Your secret safe with me" she said with a small smirk. Adrien smiled and Marinette melted on the inside. He then sat next to her, so close that Marinette could hear her heartbeat ringing in her ears.

"So," Adrien said looking a bit nervous, "nice dance, am I right?"

"I guess. Problem is that nobody has asked me to dance" Marinette said quietly. Adrien looked at her, surprised.

"Really? I thought… I thought Nathaniel had asked you for one. Or Max. Or Kim" he said a bit awkwardly. His bench partner chuckled.

"No, Nathaniel actually asked Sabrina, and Max… well, last time I saw him, he was dancing with both Alix and Kim, next to Juleka and Rose" Marinette said.

"Oh"

There was a little awkward silence between them, the only sound being the beautiful music coming from the ballroom.

An idea formed on Adrien's head.

Looking to the inside pocket of his vest, Adrien caught sight of Plagg rolling his eyes in annoyance (probably guessing what he was up to), and Adrien could have sworn the Kwami had muttered the words "idiot"; "oblivious" and "why don't they eat cheese? Cheese is better".

Adrien gave one subtle look at Marinette. He had gotten to know her for the past few months, and she didn't seem uncomfortable around him anymore, something he was graceful for. She was one of the most amazing people he had meet (Plagg, Ladybug and Nino aside) and not seeing her stumble on her own words or feet when approaching him made Adrien happy. She made him feel like a normal teen.

(And with that came another feeling that he was too oblivious to acknowledge)

Smiling to himself, he got up, startling Marinette. Before she could ask, Adrien had offered his right hand to her.

"May I have the honor?" he asked softly.

Marinette's eyes widen comically and her cheeks got as red as Ladybugs suit. For a moment, Adrien feared it has been a bad idea.

But then Marinette put her hand over his.

"I- I would love too" she said, giving Adrien a soft smile as she got up.

Marinette placed her left hand in Adrien's right shoulder before sliding her right hand into his left and intertwining their fingers as he put his right hand on her waist.

Blue bell eyes meet a gorgeous green as they both started to move slowly to the music.

 ** _How does a moment last forever?_**

 ** _How does our happiness endure?_**

 ** _Through the darkest of our troubles_**

 ** _Love is beauty, love is pure_**

Adrien gave Marinette enough space to do a little twirl, to which she did with beauty and grace while a soft laugh escaped her lips. He chuckled in return.

 ** _Love pays no mind to desolation_**

 ** _It flows like a river through the soul_**

 ** _Protects, persists, and perseveres_**

 ** _And makes us whole_**

Here in the dark of night, surrounded by nature and tiny lights, dancing by the moonlight, Marinette and Adrien were lost in their own little world.

It felt right.

Peaceful.

Perfect.

 ** _Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone_**

 ** _But when all else has been forgotten_**

 ** _Still our song lives on_**

A moment like this didn't come very often.

And Marinette and Adrien were grateful that there were no interruptions.

 ** _How does a moment last forever?_**

 ** _When our song lives on_**

* * *

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this. If you did, please don't hesitate on leaving a review. Constructive c** **riticism** **is also more than welcome.**

 **Also, SPEACIAL THANKS TO _THECRAZYDRAGONLADY15_ FOR THE COVER PICTURE! (it was created by her for the ML Fic Apretiation Week on tumblr)**


End file.
